Rangement et Compagnie
by Di-Bee
Summary: Helen doit ranger la pièce fourre tout du Sanctuaire, et emploie à cet office Druitt et Tesla. Humour
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Rangement et compagnie

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : Helen doit ranger la pièce fourre tout du Sanctuaire, et emploie à cet office Druitt et Tesla. Humour

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous, juste de la poussière.

Rating : K+ pour une bosse

Spoiler : aucun

Note de l'auteur : Petit délire dans le style de 'C'est du propre'.

La pièce 'fourre-tout' du Sanctuaire. A la fois le plus grand rêve, et le plus grand cauchemar. On y trouvait de tout, mais pour cette même raison, il fallait la garder rangée. Et ça, c'était un vrai cauchemar. Magnus se 'prenait en main', préparait une demi douzaine de thermos de thé, mettait ses recherches en hiatus pour quelques jours. Une fois tous les dix ans. Et cette fois était arrivée. Pour son plus grand malheur. Elle avait une tonne et demi de recherches plus intéressantes. Une dispute à avoir avec Druitt. Et Tesla. En fait, elle allait ranger. Essayer de raisonner Tesla et Druitt lui prendrait bien plus longtemps que le rangement. Et après tout, elle pouvait aussi bien les y employer ! Ca lui ferait gagner du temps, et elle serait là pour les empêcher de se bouffer le nez, ou pire, mutuellement. En leur offrant une vue sur son décolleté. Elle allait enfiler un col roulé, et les convoquer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous là. Plus ou moins volontairement. Plutôt moins que plus.

« Et une caisse de déguisement, une » s'exclama à voix haute Tesla avec un soupir très, très, appuyé. Il venait de tomber sur une vieille réserve de vêtements d'Halloween d'Ashley. Pas de princesse, rien que des..

« Est-ce que c'est un déguisement de vampire, où je ne m'y connais pas » sourit John, en regardant l'habit trop petit, recouvert de faux-sang. Tesla lui envoya un regard noir. Helen envoya un regard... bleu. Il lança un regard reconnaissant à ladite doctoresse. Qui lui en renvoya un noir. Ca devait être le costume.

« Trésor, » lança-il pour détourner le sujet. La boîte qu'il venait de découvrir semblait en effet assez... poussiéreuse. Le genre que personne n'avait dû ouvrir depuis un bon demi-siècle.

Au moment où il souleva le couvercle, le regard de Magnus se mit à pétiller et malgré le col, les deux hommes ne purent faire autrement que déporter leurs regards un peu trop bas. Ce qui leur valut à chacun un slap derrière la tête, assorti pour Tesla d'un coup de la montre à gousset sur laquelle elle venait de remettre la main après une demi siècle de recherches.

Elle accrocha celle-ci en bonne et due place, leur sourit à chacun alors que chacun d'entre eux se frottaient l'arrière de crane, (l'arrière de la bosse dans le cas vampirique), et reprit le rangement. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il restait dans un tel coffre fort à ciel ouvert. Presque ouvert. En fait, plutôt fermé. Et accompagné d'un vampire sanguinaire et un criminel. Non moins sanguinaire. Mais il fallait voir le bon côté de la chose. Elle avait toujours ses thermos de thé. Et ils n'allaient pas, sous aucun prétexte, y toucher.

Cela dit, vu l'étroitesse de la pièce, c'est elle qui allait y passer. Là, ils allaient goûter à son thé. Mais pas de la façon dont ils auraient voulu. En fait, leur demander de l'aide n'avait pas été une bonne idée. N'était jamais une bonne idée. En cent-cinquante-huit ans, elle avait bien le droit à une erreur. Deux, en fait. Et s'ils continuaient à la regarder comme ça...


	2. Rangement et Compagnie, la Séquelle

Dédicace à : Letybaroque et Shykeiro : un grand merci à toutes les deux pour leurs reviews ! EN guise de remerciement, je vous donne effectivement une suite. Je vous préviens de suite, c'est pas forcément un cadeau -grins-

Après plusieurs heures à ce régime, les trois 'compères' en eurent vite ras le bol, (la coupe pour John, puisqu'il avait depuis longtemps dépassé la coupe au bol, le bol de thé pour Helen qui allait bientôt devoir choisir entre laisser les deux énergumènes s'étriper seuls ou voir sa vessie éclater), et la chance pour Nikola qui se faisait de plus en plus régulièrement frapper par Helen, qui plus est de la main avec laquelle elle tenait sa dernière trouvaille. La nuit allait tomber, et Nikola se porta volontaire pour aller chercher des bougies.

« Faut pas vendre la mèche avant de l'avoir tuée » l'entendirent-il murmurer avant de partir avec précipitation.

« Il a fuit, constata John

-On voit l'eau qui coule sur les côtés. » Continua Helen.

Il relevèrent la tête en constatant qu'ils ne devaient pas parler de la même chose. En effet, si John évoquait Tesla, Helen, elle, pensait plutôt au chambranle de la fenêtre qui semblait en mauvais état et leur envoyait par vagues régulières de l'air glacial. Finalement, elle ne regrettait pas son pull, qui s'était cependant révélé plus moulant que voulu.

Elle sursauta en entendant John éclater d'un rire tonitruant, puis réalisa l'implication de ce qu'elle avait dit, concernant Nikola. Elle songea un instant à la couleur rouge d'un autre liquide qui coulerait bientôt sur les côtés de l'un d'eux au vu de l'atmosphère de la pièce. Le fait qu'elle n'ait plus en stock que des bougies rouges y étant totalement étranger.

La vue de Nikola revenant avec les bougies allumées ne manquait pas de cachet, ni de cire, et ses deux comparses ne purent que recommencer à rire au constat que fit le vampire :

« Ton _larbin_ a refusé de me donner des chandeliers, prétextant qu'il y en avait assez dans la pièce ».

Il avait un air d'illuminé, et ce même au delà de la coiffure à la Einstein.

« Sinon, on peut allumer la lumière » sourit d'un air carnassier le tueur en série, joignant le geste à la parole.

« Helen, recule-toi » c'était un ordre que venait d'énoncer la voix rauque du vampire. La Doctoresse se releva, refusant de bouger, gardant une position de juge entre les deux hommes. Cette histoire de rangement n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Les bougies non plus. Mais de là à s'étriper et à faire leur loi, ça, non.

« Helen, s'il-te-plaît » le ton démentait toute politesse dans ses propos, et le regard de la centenaire et quelque s'assombrit.

« Helen, for god's sake, l'écureuil garou empaillé en haut de l'étagère va s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre, et si tu restes dessous je ne donnes pas cher de ta peau ! »


End file.
